forrestfirefandomcom-20200213-history
The Joker (Jack Nicholson/Mark Hamill)
This article is for the original Joker character, for the current mainstream version, see The Joker '' '' The Joker is one of Batman's greatest foes, a sadistic clown with a huge arsenal of weapons including acid-squirting flowers, laugh gas and trick guns. Background Origins The Joker's origins are unknown due to his constantly changing mental state and unreliability, however the most accepted origin story is that of a small time crook called the Red Hood who was disfigured and driven insane after falling into some hazardous chemicals. It is also widely accepted that, although neither Jokers have a official origin story, this Joker has a different origin than the Heath Ledger Joker. Jack Nicholson Joker He first appeared in September 2007 in the series first episode. The Spider-Man Team Up, when he teamed up with Two-Face, The Penguin and Mr Freeze. He shot Spider-Man, but was run over by the Batmobile, along with the other villains. In the next episode Attack of the Joker, he escaped from jail and flew away in his helicopter. Batman pursued him in The Batwing and shot the helicopter down, killing the henchman piloting the helicopter. The Joker survived and shot at Robin (who just arrived on the scene in The Batmobile) but used a Bang! flag gun instead. Batman arrived, but The Joker ran away. Batman called Alfred to send the Bat-Ski down to take out The Joker. The Bat-Ski (driven by R2D2) arrived on the scene. The Joker threw a card at the Bat-Ski but it did nothing to damage it. He attempted to run but was gunned down and Batman then urinated on his dead body. He didn't appear again until the episode Alfred Has a Party, when he, along with Two-Face, The Penguin and Mr Freeze, were broken out of jail in the Batcave, when Alfred drove the Batmobile into it. None of them had any lines, so they just danced at Alfred's party. He reappeared in The Robin, where he once again teamed up with Two-Face, The Penguin and Mr Freeze and Robin (now calling himself The Robin). His role in this video was minor, and he was tied up by Spider-Man in the climax of the fight. He appeared once more in the episode Human Shield, where he was teamed up with Two-Face and The Penguin. Here they broke into The Batcave and shot Alfred while Batman and Robin ran away. It's not revealed what happened after as Batman and Robin didn't escape. He appears again in The Lego Batman & Indiana Jones Movie 2 (in his Helicopter), he bombs the Batmobile and gasses Mutt Williams. This marked his final appearance as a major villain. As every episode featuring The Joker, since has has the Heath Ledger Joker, aside from a cameo appearance in The Villains. Mark Hamill Joker The Mark Hamill Joker uses the same minifigure as Jack Nicholson Joker, except with white hands instead of dark gray, (the minfigure is much better suited for Mark Hamill's Joker, as that is the Joker the minifigure it is based off ). His personality is more that of Joker from the Animated Series and the Arkham games. He is a lot more upbeat and energetic than the Heath Ledger Joker, whom he teams up with in "Lego Batman - Jokers Team Up!". He seems have more common sense, and is often frustrated by the Heath Ledger Joker's self-described "ridiculously complicated plans." He is voiced by Pgirts. Personality Due to this Joker being phased out by another Joker, in his return he had a somewhat different personality. As Jack Nicholson Joker When called the Jack Nicholson Joker, the Joker made a lot of lame jokes and was pretty easily defeated. He was also quite cheerful and laughed a lot. His goals were often poorly planned, like murdering the entire world to take all the money, only to be reminded of the fact that all store clerks would be dead and the overall uselessness of money. As the Mark Hamill Joker In his only appearance under the name Mark Hamill Joker, his personality was made different to contrast the Heath Ledger Joker. He still laughed a lot but unlike the other Joker, had the far simpler goal of just killing Batman and Robin. He also seemed to be lacking patience with his Dark Knight counterpart, due to his overly complicated and imaginary plans. Appearance The Jack Nicholson/Mark Hamill Joker is the officially released 2006 minifigure of the Joker. He has swept-back green hair, the standard Joker head and a purple suit with an orange vest, a black undershirt, a green tie of sorts and a small yellow flower that shoots acid. mark Hamill joker also got a hole in his back when alfred shot him there List of Deaths Lego Batman - Attack of the Joker: Shot by Batman then urinated on. Lego Batman - The Villains: Both the Jack Nicholson and Heath Ledger Jokers get run over by Batman in the car that Doctor Octopus used to kill Robin. Lego Batman - The Jokers - Was sent to the Batman Forever timeline to die along with the other Joker. Portrayers ForrestFire101 (Originally as the Jack Nicholson Joker) Pgirts (Mark Hamill Joker)Category:CharactersCategory:MaleCategory:VillainsCategory:Lego Batman